Rules of Engagement
by HAFanForever
Summary: Kristoff asks Elsa's permission for Anna's hand in marriage, and Elsa gives him her blessing. New version of my old story which takes place shortly before the main events of the new film, Frozen II!


**Hello everyone! Now that we finally have **_**Frozen II**_**, I realize that it retcons some of my stories that take place years after the first movie. Right now, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them, but I think I will delete and rewrite some so that they sound consistent with both films. I've decided to do that with one of my stories called "Rules of Engagement". While the original story was a two-chaptered story, this new version of it is a oneshot, in which Kristoff asks Elsa's permission for Anna's hand in marriage.**

**Now it's not made clear in **_**Frozen II**_**, but I do think there is a chance that Kristoff asked Elsa beforehand, because Elsa also didn't look the least bit surprised when Kristoff kneeled down to prepare for his proposal. This suggests to me that she may have been anticipating it. But also, scenes like their hug when they all reunite near the end makes it clear to me that, after three years, Kristoff and Elsa have a mutual, complete trust in one another, that they love each other like siblings. I think Kristoff respects and loves Elsa (platonically) enough that he would feel uncomfortable to not ask her beforehand, given how much Elsa loves and is so protective of Anna.**

**So here is the rewritten "Rules of Engagement", which takes place sometime shortly before the opening scenes of **_**Frozen II**_**!**

* * *

One autumn afternoon in Arendelle, Elsa was in her room, sitting at her desk, keeping everything on it neat and organized. The Queen of Arendelle was hard at work, going through many important documents regarding taxes in her kingdom, as well as trade agreements with some of the neighboring kingdoms.

Although she was burying herself in her work for much of the day, Elsa couldn't resist taking glances outside of her window (next to which she located her desk) now and then, trying to catch a glimpse of Anna, along with the occasional ones of Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven to see if they were in her sister's company.

After a few moments, Elsa finally saw Anna. Although it was a bit of a distance from her window, she could see Anna down in the village square with Kristoff, them having just come back from a sled ride together with Sven. Kristoff stepped out of the sled first, then offered his hand to Anna to help her out. Once they were out, Elsa saw Kristoff briefly look down at his feet, then suddenly pull a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and offer them to Anna. Anna gasped happily, then jumped into his hold to hug him. Kristoff also gasped and began to laugh when Anna threw herself onto him, then Elsa saw them kiss tenderly.

Elsa smiled widely as she saw the couple kiss. After three years since the Great Thaw of Arendelle, she was so happy to be reunited with Anna again. Simultaneously, she was also happy that her sister was in a loving, romantic relationship with a man she truly loved and who truly loved her in return. Elsa was also proud of Anna for not rushing into love and marriage like she had done, or tried to do, so impetuously with Hans. She knew she was right not to bless the couple's marriage, and more so after Hans's true nature was finally exposed to the entire kingdom.

But after three years of both of them getting to know Kristoff, particularly through his job as the Ice Master and Deliverer (not to mention him living at the palace because of his job), Elsa came to accept him for who he was. She considered him to be one of her best friends, and she loved him as a brother. Since she thought that he and Anna were becoming very serious, Elsa had a hunch that Kristoff was going to propose to Anna sometime soon. Although it was a little hard for Elsa to accept that Anna was now a young woman, she accepted her sister's relationship with Kristoff, seeing how happy they were together and took a good amount of time to get to know each other. Therefore, Elsa made the final decision to give her blessing to the couple if they decided to marry.

Elsa noticed that Anna looked up to the palace and to her window. The distance made it hard for them to see each other clearly, but Anna just waved enthusiastically to Elsa. Despite her being more proper than Anna, Elsa couldn't help waving excitedly back to her sister. She smiled widely at her, though she thought Anna couldn't see that.

After a few more minutes of looking down at Anna and her friends, Elsa walked back to her desk and got back to going through the papers.

* * *

One hour later, Elsa was just about finished going through all of her papers, with only a couple left to do. Just as she finished signing her name on an agreement document, she heard two knocks at her door. She knew it wasn't Anna, because Anna, since their childhood, would knock on her door up to five times, and that would help Elsa know if it was Anna for sure.

Pushing the papers over to side and neatly piling them, Elsa called to the person outside of the door, "Come in!"

The door opened ajar, but just enough for Elsa to see who was on the other side. It was Kristoff.

Before he could say anything, Elsa smiled. "Kristoff, hi." Kristoff only smiled back, looking somewhat nervous. Elsa only gestured to him with her hand. "Come on in."

Kristoff stepped more into the room and shut the door. "Th-thank you, Elsa," he stuttered. Elsa took notice of his stuttering of her name and smiled.

"So what's going on? You have something big to tell me, I can tell."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-yes, I do." Seeing him rub his neck made Elsa smile lightly to herself, thinking, _I knew it! He wants to ask me if he can propose to Anna, but he's nervous about asking me first._ Kristoff brought his hand back to his side. "Um, I'm sure that you know by now, after three years of being with her, that I love Anna very much." Elsa nodded, signaling for him to continue. "And given that it went bad last time, I thought I would ask your permission first." Kristoff took a moment to moment to take a deep breath, then worked up his courage as he finally said, "Elsa, because you are Anna's only living family member, I would like to request your sister's hand in marriage."

_I knew he would!_ Elsa thought happily, but she kept it inside of her. "Does Anna know you are asking me this?"

"No," Kristoff admitted. "That's just the thing, like I said before. Because of your past experience with Anna getting engaged, I thought it would be better for me to ask you first, rather than asking _her_ first, then asking you for your blessing."

"I understand completely," Elsa replied. "I was actually reflecting on this earlier, when I noticed you two returning from your ride and I saw how happy Anna was when you gave her those flowers…then kissed her."

Kristoff thought he might blush when Elsa said those last words. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yes, I did. And regarding my reflection…," Elsa smiled deeply, then continued, "I know you are a good and caring man, Kristoff, and I can see how much you love my little sister. If Anna does say yes when you ask her," _There's no chance that she would say no to this question, especially by him,_ "then you and she have my blessing."

Kristoff felt like lifting Elsa into the air or hugging her to show her his appreciation for her blessing, but he decided against it, since Elsa was much more reserved than Anna. So he just smiled widely and bowed. "Thank you very much, Elsa. I love your sister, and my feelings for her are never going to change. I promise I will take very good care of her."

"I know you will. I trust you, Kristoff. I wouldn't trust her any other man than you. I love Anna just as much as you do. Please don't let anything ever happen to her…especially after what I have done to her in the past."

Elsa's eyes began to water as she said the last few words, but Kristoff politely pretended not to notice. "I give you my word on that, Elsa. I will never go back on it. Anna is so lucky to have such a loving and caring big sister as you."

Those words became too much for Elsa, and her tears began falling faster than she could stop them. Kristoff took hold of her shoulders to try and comfort her, but he also started to panic. "Elsa, I-I'm sorry. I didn't stop to think that those words would make you upset."

"No, no, Kristoff, it's all right!" Wiping her tears off as best as she could, she finally regained her composure. "I cried because I was just so touched by what you said, since it is true. I love Anna more than anything or anyone else in this world, Kristoff, and I just can't bear the thought or chance of losing her ever again."

"You won't. Like I said, you have my word," Kristoff said. He and Elsa looked at each other for a few seconds, and before Kristoff could think twice about it, he pulled Elsa in for a gentle hug. He was a bit surprised when he realized that Elsa didn't resist; instead, she placed her arms on his back to reciprocate the hug.

After they pulled apart, Kristoff thought that since he now got what he wanted, Elsa wanted to be alone. "Well, I won't keep you. Thank you once again, Elsa."

"You're welcome, Kristoff. I will see you and Anna for dinner in a while."

Kristoff nodded slowly as he walked over the door and closed it carefully after he stepped outside. Once it was completely closed, Kristoff did a silent cheer to himself, feeling happy that his mission was finally accomplished.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Elsa was kneeling on the floor next to her bed, hiding her head in her hands as she cried silently. The last few times she remembered crying this hard was when her parents died, then when Anna temporarily froze to death. It was due to her grief in both situations that snow formed around her and went perfectly still.

However, this time around, Elsa was crying tears of joy rather than grief and despair. Elsa felt so happy that Anna was so happy with Kristoff, and she only wanted to wish them the best. While she still felt a little sad that Anna was now an adult, she loved Anna and thought she made a better move with dating Kristoff before a hurried marriage, so she knew she had to think of Anna's happiness before her own.

"I have always loved you and I always will, Anna, no matter what you do," Elsa said quietly to herself. Then she got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the window, where she saw her whole family in the village square, laughing and talking as if they were all having a great time together, which brought a big smile to Elsa's face.


End file.
